mandalayfandomcom-20200215-history
Karum
The end of all things, the final plane, the den of evil. Karum is a unique plane in that it is one of the oldest, but also in that it is traditionally cut off entirely from the great cosmos. It is, in truth, an entire universe in and of itself, the dessicated husk of a reality drained of all magic. It is here that, in the time before Time, Kael'Karum dwelt unhindered. The father of Evil, his realm gave birth to innumerable horrors even Hell would shun. The most elite of these creatures were called the Nyssaor. The Beginnings At the dawn of all things in the time before Time, Karum existed as a perfect mirror to all other realms, fashioned expertly by the Powers That Be and given, pristine, to their children, the Great Ideals. only after they were given did the personalities of these Ideals bleed into the reality fabric of these universes. Kael'Karum, the lord of this pristine reality, was not privy to the benevolent energies of Mana that his brothers were able to enjoy, due to his very nature. The embodiment of destruction, he could only watch as his realm began to decay, and his children suffered. Distraught, he beseeched his siblings Nocit'Sym, Zaph'Rasel and Bulim'Haris, but his pleas fell on deafened ears. Soon, however, he learned that his own power, Krel, acted powerfully and aggressively against his Siblings' Mana. With this in mind, a plan began to form. He began to plot a way to steal the Mana from his brothers' worlds, out from under their very noses, to keep his home realm stabilized. He couldn't travel to their worlds himself; he would be noticed and stopped. So instead, he elected to send trusted underlings on his behalf, infused with his power. The Patriarch The legends say that the First Evil himself reared back and spat upon the surface of Karum, and from this corrosive, viscous material birthed the first and most powerful Nyssaor. As it wrenched its nebulous, horrible form free of the primordial pool that birthed it, Kael'Karum declared it Vladimirith. This prized first-born then sought out the strongest of Karum's warriors, preaching the divine will of Kael'Karum even as he strode the world as the first God of Karum. The Dark Mother In Vladimirith's travels, he encountered many strong contenders to join his cause. Unable to definitively choose the best candidate, the Patriarch put on a grand Tournament, a bloodbath of biblical proportions. The battles were to the death, and the winner would have the honor of being Vladimirith's secons in command. The matches were nightmares made flesh, horrors and monstrosities pitted against one another until only the most vile of beasts was left standing. This creature, a slender, feminine creature named Inpefess, was gifted deific power by Vladimirith. The two mated for centuries, birthing young and, unhappy with their power, consuming them again in the pursuit of the ultimate offspring. The Nyssaor Eventually, a beast worthy of its parents attention was produced through their hideous union. A creature born with an innate phasing, plane-slicing form had been created, and at last the Patriarch had the means to travel from Karum to the other, Mana-bearing realms. Before the Nyssaor could carry out their divine mission, however, the other Great Ideals caught wind of Kael'Karum's plan. As punishment, he was sealed away within a planetary prison inside one of the very realms he had planned to plunder. This prison eventually became known as Mandalay. Their divine progenitor lost, the Nyssaor's goal changed from siphoning Mana to a Search & Rescue. Heremor, the Eighth Vladimirith's first-born child, Heremor was the creature who facilitated the Nyssian invasions and was acting commander for their incursions. Often referred to as the most powerful Nyssaor (usually out of ignorance of Vladimirith and Inpefess' existence), his primary powers included staggering speed, after-images, and the ability to shift from plane to plane with shocking, unparalleled ease. He is seen most commonly as a hooded figure brimming with crackling green power, and is the official keeper of the Nyssian Seal, a glyph of his own design that possesses tremendous power. Heremor was defeated for the first time by Zaladin Shadeclaw and Syuusuke on the Land of Twilight, and was slain forever by Zoey Kale'A, Ixeus, Kita Leelik, Toxa, Walter Scarborough and Jasper Nabishi mere miles from the BlightSpire during the Cataclysms of Mandalay. Ravorus, the Seventh Born with the ability to siphon Mana naturally, Ravorus proved valuable both in extraction of Mana, and the draining of enemies. He is the original parasite, and resembles a huge, muscular Dire Bat. Ravorus was defeated for the first time by Hoshiko Katsumi, Worufu, Zarquin Reemus, and Kiyori Takeru on the Land of Twilight and was slain forever by Zoey Kale'A, Ixeus, Kita Leelik, Toxa, Walter Scarborough and Jasper Nabishi on Karum, during the Sage Incursion. Tetchiklonoc, the forgotten one Born some time after Ravorus but just before Beshtatith, this beast was able to conceal almost all evidence of its existence. Originally prized for its ability to ambush, Vladimirith eventually thought of a more sinister use for him. In his wisdom, Vladimirith anticipated the possibility that one day, the Nyssaor may encounter foes they cannot defeat. To safeguard this, Vladimirith infused Tetchiklonoc with even more of Kael'Karum's latent power. Trusted with enough power to facilitate the revival of his siblings, Tetchiklonoc accompanied the Nyssaor in their incursions, hidden from the eyes of all, including the other Nyssaor. He resembles an enormous humanoid locust, his chitinous shell bearing the same olive coloration as his father Vladimirith. During the Reign of the Nyssaor on the Land of Twilight, when the original Sages did indeed destroy the Nyssaor, Tetchiklonoc fulfilled his prophecized destiny and remained hidden, possessing the body of Satoru, a scorned lover of one of the Sages. Within his body, he bided his time, allowing his influence to corrupt and madden his now immortal host, seeking out the prison containing Kael'Karum from behind the scenes. Eventually he located it, but not before the one known as the Mylnir finally confronted him on Mandalay's young surface.